Data representing three dimensional objects in an application may consist of a large number of bits. If, for instance, this data is streamed over a network, such as the Internet, undesired delays in receiving the data may result due to large packet sizes. This may be especially troublesome if a large number of three dimensional objects need to be sent in a short amount of time or if a quick turnaround is desired between requesting and receiving the data. In either case, the application may fail to properly render the objects if delays result.
What are needed are techniques that help reduce and/or eliminate these problems that occur when streaming data.